Summer Camp
4 weeks.PNG Summer Camp Prizes.PNG Exclusive Prizes.PNG Hurry.PNG Let the Summer Camp begin.PNG IMG 3236.PNG IMG 3237.PNG The Summer Camp is an event in the Respawnables which went live on the 4th August 2014 on Android and iOS. It is the fourth and latest event right now and lasts a total 4 weeks while each of the 4 weeks is different in tiers, prizes and challenges. Each of the week has a different motto of weapons used, only the weapons which meet that motto may be used in that week to achieve the prizes and win the tiers. Each of these part-events last 1 Week, or around 7 days. Similar to the Road to Glory event, the tiers require to be a skilled player in Missions and Multiplayer , being xy times in the best team or making xy kills in xy seconds. The First Week is in a Shotgun Range, only weapons in the category Shotgun are allowed to get the prizes. It started on the 4th August and lasted until the 11th August. The Second Week is in a Rocket Range, only weapons which are rocket launchers are allowed to get the prizes, other explosive weapons are not. It started on the 11th August and lasted until the 18th August. The Third Week is in a Sniper Range, only weapons in the categorie Scoped Weapons are allowed to get the prizes, Scoped machine guns are not. It started on the 18th August and lasted until the 25th August. The Fourth and last Week has No weapon restriction, every weapon is allowed to get the prizes. It started on the ??th August and lasted until the ??th ?????. Note: These information are just speculations right now, since we are only in the second week of the event, thanks for understanding. Weeks and Prizes First Week Tier 1: In a Missions mode match, kill 15 enemies using one of the following weapons: *Shotgun *Blunderbuss *Double Barrel Shotgun *Automatic Shotgun Prize: 15 Medikits Tier 2: In a Missions mode match, kill 20 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 5,000 cash Tier 3: Win 5 Team Vs mode Multiplayer matches, using only one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 30 Medikits 'Tier 4': '''In a Team Vs mode Multiplayer match, kill 20 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above Prize: 25 gold Tier 5: In a Free For All mode Multiplayer match, kill 2 enemies in a row in less than 2 second, using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Close Quarters Pants Tier 6: Playing in Free For All Multiplayer mode, finish first in 3 matches using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Golden Crusted skin for the Missile Launcher Second Week Tier 1: In a Missions mode match, kill 16 enemies using one of the following weapons: *Bazooka *Missile Launcher *Scoped Rocket Launcher Prize: 15 Immunity Shields Tier 2: Playing in Missions mode, complete 3 times: kill 2 enemies in a row in 2 second using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 5,000 cash Tier 3: In a Team Vs mode Multiplayer match, kill 16 enemies using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 30 Immunity Shields Tier 4: Win 3 Team Vs mode Multiplayer matches, using only one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: 25 Gold Tier 5: Playing in Team Vs Multiplayer mode, kill 10 enemies at a range of 22 meters minimum using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Close Quarters Vest Tier 6: Finish top 3 in the winner team in 2 Multiplayer matches in Team Vs mode, using one of the following weapons: *''see above'' Prize: Blue-Green-Yellow colored skin for the Scoped Assault Rifle Third Week Tier 1: Prize: Tier 2: Prize: Tier 3: Prize: Tier 4: Prize: Tier 5: Prize: Close Quarters Mask Tier 6: Prize: ??? Fourth Week Tier 1: Prize: Tier 2: Prize: Tier 3: Prize: Tier 4: Prize: Tier 5: Prize: Tier 6: Prize: Trivia *It is the fourth event in the game. *It is the first event to be divided into four categories. *It also has the highest number of tiers if you add all of the tiers in four weeks, which is 28 tiers. *It is the second event not to be released as part of an update. *It is the first event where cash is a tier prize. Gallery Summer.png Respawn.png Summer Camp.png Shotguns.png Close Quarters Pack.png Rocket Range.png Shotgun Protection.PNG Welcome to Summer Camp.PNG Dual Rookie Machine Guns.PNG Close Quarters.PNG Bundle Tip.PNG Category:Events Category:Summer Camp